matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Ugly Duckling"
(fire with both barrels in a single fire) * |type = Backup|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 50 (per barrel)|fire_rate = 10 (due to single capacity)|capacity = 1 (max 99)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 430 |level_required = 27|theme = Steampunk-ish|firing_sound = }} The "Ugly Duckling" is ae Backup weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It is a quad-barreled volley gun from 1800s. Strategy It deals devastating damage, bad fire rate, capacity and good mobility. Tips *Attacking anyone in close range can deal devastating damage to them even in bodyshots. *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. *Beware of the accuracy. In a short amount of time, it can easily become inaccurate, even in close range. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as the slow firing speed and large cone of spread will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Play on close range maps, it will be useful. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Spam the weapon. Counters *The "Ugly Duckling" is more effective at closer ranges. Use this to your advantage by attacking at longer distances and staying out of close ranges to avoid the powerful shots this weapons deals. *Stay on the move to avoid the bullet spreads to take little to no damage, then counterattack any chance you get. *Use an area damage weapon. *Use other high damaging weapons such as the Laser Minigun as it is excellent in slaughtering enemy players using the Shotgun Pistol. *This weapon has atrocious range, so engage its users from long ranges to render them defenseless. Firing sound *Revolver Sniper Rifle's Theme *Steampunk-ish Trivia *It is based on the Volley Gun (Duck Foot Pistol) from 19th century. **In real life, it is a failure due to the fact that this weapon cannot easily hit the victim even when aimed very well. However, in the game, it is filled with shotgun rounds with 50 pellet spread per shotgun shells to compensate this real-life failure. *This is the only Backup weapon to feature "Multiple Shots attribute - until the introduction of Reaper. *This is the only Backup weapon with one ammo. *Despite its appearance looking like as if it feature Quadruple Shot (function like Triple Shot), its barrels shoot shotgun pellets. *Its name is a reference to the fairy tale "Ugly Duckling'. The story tells of a homely little bird born in a barnyard who suffers abuse from the others around him until, much to his delight (and to the surprise of others), he matures into a beautiful swan, the most beautiful bird of all. The story is beloved around the world as a tale about personal transformation for the better. **Aside from that reference, the weapon name itself references to the foot of the duck. *It became much cheaper and at the same time had its fire rate reduced to 10 in 15.4.0 update. **In that same update, the reserve capacity was increased 11 times. *It looks quite similar to Triple Musket. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Multiple shots Category:Multiple Shots Category:Themed Category:Shotgun Category:Legendary